


Momma Bear and the King

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were few people that Crowley was intimidated by, and all of them were Ellen Harvelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Bear and the King

It was a long Sunday afternoon at the Roadhouse; only a few tourist families from places like Minnesota and Pittsburgh were hanging around. The Roadhouse regulars were out on some sort of hunt. Something big. Jo was out with them, and Ellen couldn’t help but worry. To keep her mind off of her darling daughter hunting with a bunch of scum, she was scrubbing down the counters furiously. Bottles were slamming, curses were flying, and one-by-one, the cute little families with their cheesy matching tee shirts left. The bar was quiet once again.

“Ello, Darling.” A disembodied British voice called from the doorway. Ellen rolled her eyes and in one swift maneuver, grabbed a shotgun and whipped around to point it at Crowley’s head.

“You have five minutes to get out of my bar.” She pumped the shotgun and growled at the dapper demon. Another word from him, and she was ready to fire.

“Relax, Ms. Harvelle. I was just looking for darling Joanna.” He walked around the bar, humming and looking under the tables. “Do you think that walls could hide you…” he sent a table crashing into the front window, an angry expression on his face. “Even now, I’m at your window…” He peered into the peephole on Jo’s door, then turned back to Ellen with a devilish smirk on his face.

“She’s not here, Crowley.” She aimed her gun between his eyes, ready to fire. “Though, I have to say, I’m surprised. I never too you to be a Depp fan.”

“But isn’t he dreamy, Love?” Ellen, annoyed by the demon’s antics, fired the rock salt rounds directly into Crowley’s chest. “Sweetheart, You shouldn’t have done that.” The lights began to flicker, the whole bar started to shake. “This was a new suit!”

“Cry me a river, Princess. What do you want with my daughter?” Ellen waved the gun again, face full of hate and anger. Of course, Crowley didn’t take her seriously. He was a demon- she was a puny human.

“Just returning her… How do you women say it? Panties?” Ellen fired another shot into the demon’s chest, then slammed her fist down on the counter.  _Joanna Beth… You have some explaining…_

“Ay! Watch it! You’ll blind someone with that blasted gun. I was just having a laugh. No, I’m here to collect.”

“Collect what? Did Jo sell her soul? Damnit, why… I’m going to kill that girl. You can have her. After all the…” She fired the gun again, “Damn hard work I put in raisin’ her.. and she throws it all a-“ Crowley was hit with another round, the casings clanging to the floor. Ding. Ding. Ding. “Fucking way—“

“Ellen, darling. Put the gun down. I’m not here for her soul.” Ellen, however, was not convinced, and kept Karl up and ready to fire. “Blondie has one of my pups. I ask her to baby sit, and she’s training him to be a bloody  _show dog!_  I need to keep up my image.” She fired another shot with a smirk on her face, causing Crowley’s expression to fall flat. “Another time, then.” And with that, he disappeared. He’d tell no one, but Crowley, King of Hell, was afraid of Ellen Harvelle.


End file.
